


[Podfic] 3 Times Asano Gakuhou Was Curious + 1 Thing He Really Didn’t Want To Know About

by LittleBookwormOtaku



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Magical Realism, Parent-Child Relationship, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, asano gakuhou's terrible parenting, lighthearted shenanigans, mostly a happy fic, or lack thereof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBookwormOtaku/pseuds/LittleBookwormOtaku
Summary: It takes an embarrassingly long time for Gakuhou to realize that his son is hiding something from him.Podfic of plumstagram's "3 Times Asano Gakuhou Was Curious + 1 Thing He Really Didn’t Want To Know About"
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakushuu & Ikeda Rikuto, implied Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] 3 Times Asano Gakuhou Was Curious + 1 Thing He Really Didn’t Want To Know About

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [3 Times Asano Gakuhou Was Curious + 1 Thing He Really Didn’t Want To Know About](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363026) by [plumstagram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumstagram/pseuds/plumstagram). 



Thanks to plumstagram for letting me podfic her work! I love it so much fsfdfsjik.

[Link](https://archive.org/details/3-times-asano-gakuhou-was-curious-1-thing-he-really-didnt-want-to-know-about-podfic).


End file.
